The Lightning Master
by redbobcat99
Summary: Instead of the original events panning out like they did, Hiccup and Toothless become a powerful duo hoping to help Berk with enemy ships and so on. They become famous all over the island and gain much controversy from the villagers. Eventually powerful forces come to Berk's doorstep making the vigilante Hiccup have to decide the fate of his strong tribe. HTTYD AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello humans of earth, you may call me redbobcat99 or redbobcat. If you are reading this, thank you, it's nice to have a story acknowledged, especially when it's your first online story.**

 **This is an AU where stuff happens to Hiccup and Hiccup does stuff that he didn't do in the original movies. That's pretty much it. There are a couple scenes that aren't the same as the movie even though there's no reason to that, so remember to not be annoyed by that (or be annoyed, whatever, I don't care). Here is The Lightning Master!**

 **Disclaimer** **I think you know that I don't own the original plotline, characters, or any other stuffy stuff that belongs to the creators of HTTYD.**

Fire raged, Vikings screamed, and threatening roars rang out that night. If one was to look closely they would see a scrawny kid running through this mass of hysteria. His wild green eyes darted around as he barely managed to dodge man and beast alike. He was carrying some sort of odd contraption that slowed him down as he rushed to an unknown destination. Many warriors shouted for him to leave and get indoors and it was a wonder as to why he didn't comply.

The beasts earlier mentioned were rampaging furiously, destroying any man-made structure along the way. It was a great controversy as to why the boy always managed to get away from danger with only a scolding and, by rare chance, a small scratch. It appeared that finally the young man had found the place he rushed to vigorously through the fighting.

If a person was to view this scene they would almost think that it had a wonderful clash of chaos and peace with him on a calm hill away from the fight of human and dragon. The serenity was short-lived as he immediately jumped into action activating the complicated machine and aiming it towards the abyss that was the sky.

Time almost hitched, watching, waiting for the suspense to end… The brown-haired male's eyes narrowed with anticipation looking for the right moment to release the apparent net from the instrument that he unconsciously gripped harder than before.

Then it came.

His one chance at getting the attention and love that he so desired from his father.

The one chance at finally talking to his crush for the first time.

The one chance at being someone he could only dream to be.

The one chance at **not** being Hiccup.

A thunderous roar washed over the last peace of mind that was silence. Instinctively Hiccup ducked when he heard the frighteningly terrifying call that came from his tribe, " _ **Night Fury!**_ "

Realizing his mistake Hiccup moved back into his previous position shakily aiming at the black dart that had terrorized his village for years. Swallowing down a nervous shriek, Hiccup shot. The force knocked him backwards and an adrenaline-driven smile crept its way onto his face fairly quickly.

Understanding fully well that he had achieved his life-long goal to gain the respect from his peers and his unaccepting father made him stumble as he stood. Eventually it caught up with him all the way and he managed to stand before cheering and hollering and yelling, "Did anyone see that!?"

Hearing a loud snort behind him made his eyes widen before turning to the dragon lit with strong burning flames and saying disappointedly, "Except for you…"

He was off running before the dragon even started moving its large lanky body, catching fire to anything near its rampage. Sprinting came easily to Hiccup these days because of his dangerous stunts. Hiding behind a pole he still felt the immense heat coming from the scorched dragon's jaws. The monstrous roars and growls were cut off abruptly causing Hiccup to squeeze his eyes shut.

A loud thunderous and commanding voice took place forcing Hiccup to open his eyes and view his one and only father. The boy's eyes were downcast as his father and chief scolded him for "running around and risking the lives of others." Feeling a sense of injustice Hiccup looked up indignantly and decided that his life would be turned around.

After all that's how it worked. When you did the right thing you would be acknowledged and praised even if you didn't struggle to get there. Gathering his pride he chose to speak, "Okay, but I hit a night fury."

Unexpectedly, in Hiccup's eyes, his father grew outraged at the claim and no matter what the crestfallen son said his father refused to acknowledge it.

* * *

A torrent of emotions went through his head and he felt light-headed nearly dropping over from shock. His father refused that he was worthy of recognition other than being known as a nuisance to the villagers. Not only that but his dad, the man he struggled to get to even say hi to him was saying how much of a trouble he was to the him in front of all relatives and tribe members. It was horrifying to know that no matter how hard he tried his father would continue to shrug him off or say he was messing something up.

Hiccup blinked away any possible tears to embarrass him further and glared at Stoick. In the middle of saying a joke about how fat some or most of the villagers were the teen paused. Why did he want this man's attention? Why did he feel that he was his father when that was only proof in blood? Why would he hurt himself for glory that was as much of a folktale as a humble version of his cousin?

Right there and then Hiccup realized he was running after a dream that he couldn't even see in his sleep. Hiccup gradually started walking backwards unnoticeably as his father's tone increased with anger and a seething look edging its way onto his face. By the time the chief was planning to reach the climax of anger with a scream Hiccup was gone.

Hiccup didn't know what he was doing as he ran through the forest at an almost impossible speed. Adrenaline hit him as he figured out the true meaning of his dad's- no _chief's-_ words. He was a disgrace that didn't get the meaning of being a noble Viking. Says him.

After all, he was the first to catch a night fury.

That thought made him stop.

He was _the_ _ **first**_ to catch a _**night fury.**_

A rebellious idea crossed his mind: His chief was an absolute idiot. The chief just 'scared' away the first man to successfully capture the frightening beast. A sickeningly calm smirk made its way onto the 'weak' boy. He truly had an idiot for a father. The kid slowed and realized that this was the approximate area where the lightning beast fell.

Searching around he noticed a large tree snapped through the middle of the thin trunk. This was where the monster had landed. Following after the line of wreckage, Hiccup found a gorgeous cove that contained an unconscious ebony lizard.

With wings. And the same net he released earlier…

Wait, when did he leave the village again… His eyes widened.

He left in the middle of an argument last _night._

He was in for it.

Ignoring his predicament the boy climbed down into the cove and halted, staring at the beauty that was no longer his ticket to acknowledgement. It had pretty emotional green eyes with dull claws and little to no threatening features. Shaking more than he should, Hiccup stared at his knife and grabbed the handle.

Holding it above the beast Hiccup started muttering stupid excuses of why he shouldn't just get on with it and his dry eyes begin to turn red with tears all over again. He proceeds to drop the knife and fall to his knees. He knew why everyone thought he was dumb for wanting to be like them, like Vikings. It was because they knew that he just couldn't do it.

He was the only one that did not know his own weakness.

His weeping startled himself as he continued to sob, forgetting that he was crying next to the one roadblock of his life.

He couldn't do this.

Looking up he saw how fearful the dragon was at his breakdown and the knife he previously held. Hiccup turned to the knife and grabbed it understanding how dangerous this monster was. Nervously Hiccup found the little strength he reserved from sprinting down the forest and backed up cautiously.

Wide green eyes watched his weapon as he adjusted his grip. The creature growled and narrowed the slits that watched Hiccup furiously. All of the ebony creature's muscles bunched up and he almost looked ready to pounce the young boy despite the net holding him down. The thing that really caught Hiccup off guard though was how the night fury, after looking so ready to resist the teen, sighed in defeat and let its head loll back with a sad thump.

Hiccup blinked and he himself also sighed. Finally realizing the horror of what he did, he stumbled and muttered, "I did this."

With a feeling he did not know of he started cutting at the rope that separated him and the beast that was sure to kill him. The night fury's eyes became alert as they watched every cut being made. Once the beast was sure that the kid had managed to cut the last rope he jumped.

Hiccup's eyes became almost hilariously large while he backed up into a stone watching the dragon stay above him. He quickly noticed the sharp white teeth that were definitely aimed at him. Dread took over his mind and he couldn't help but imagine everything his life _could_ have been if he just killed the damn monster.

The blue fire, or lightning as many Vikings loved to call it, was visibly beginning to build up in the back of the night fury's throat. A glare was clearly directed a Hiccup as a deafening sound reached his ears.

This was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey human beings! Since I didn't tell you last chapter I have a schedule planned out for this story! Every week I'll update 1 chapter with 1,000 words or more! If I forget I want you guys to scream in the reviews at me to update, trust me it'll get my attention. Also, if you see any corrections to be made, please tell me.**

 **Also if you want a beta please PM me and I will tell you if I can be one for you or not! Now let's get on with this!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own original content from HTTYD.**

Hiccup's eyes were shut closed with horrified fear. He was going to die. As the fire, or lightning as most Vikings called it, built up in the back of the night fury's throat he contemplated how he could be a better son and Viking.

A deafening sound echoed throughout the cove. The quick shuffling of the night fury's wings and appendages lasted for a few seconds before…

Silence…

The terrified boy opened his eyes cautiously and admired the images he was seeing. The dragon left him alone, the dragon let him live. Standing up he buckled under his weight onto the ground and became unconscious.

Walking home was a challenge to say the least.

Every turn there was a friend of his oh so famous father just waiting to find Hiccup and turn him in. Still very jittery as he ran behind houses and buildings that were made just yesterday after the battle between Vikings and dragons he quickly came up to his house.

Looking at it a little regretfully, he walked slowly towards the door. After all he just turned his back on his entire home, even if they didn't like him before they'd hate him now for his treasonous acts. Sighing, he was about to open the door when he heard a loud yell from inside.

Instinctively he sidestepped and watched from behind the now swung open door as Gobber walked outside speaking in a desperate tone of voice to his fathe- chief. Stoick looked stone-faced while Gobber spoke about… Hiccup?

"I'm telling you! A search party has to be sent for Hiccup! That boy doesn't ever know how much trouble he puts himself in when he leaves!" Gobber was talking fearfully to his father as if the man didn't know anything.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile thoughtfully; it was nice to know that his teacher- and even _father_ figure in a way- cared about his wellbeing. The idea made him frown though thinking of how a man who was his biological father had to be convinced by his friend to go searching for his own son.

"It's not my fault that he chooses to harm himself by moping around. I.. I just wish that he would be a normal kid and not become royally upset every time something messes up because of him!" Stoick said strongly with a hint of sadness edging at his tone.

Gobber's eyes softened and he put his hand on the chief's shoulder, "All Hiccup is trying to do is impress you and earn your love." This shocked Hiccup as he didn't think that his intentions were that obvious.

Gobber paused and finally said, "I should train him," At the sound of an exasperated sigh he continued, "I'm serious! One day he's going to be in a situation too dangerous for him! He's constantly risking his life to kill a dragon, one day it _will_ be the other way around." The blacksmith ended with a breath and a silent plea.

"Fine."

Hiccup's face became fearful and he decided that this was the best time to 'walk in on' the conversation. Backing up he took a large breath before casually pacing up to his dad and the blacksmith. "Uh, Dad! Didn't know you'd be here. Wait, why's Gobber here?"

Stoick turned towards Hiccup and said, almost solemnly, "Son, Gobber and I… We were discussing your… training." It sounded so reluctant, the teen's heart nearly shattered at his invincible father being so… weak.

"Dragon training?! Really!? I mean you really don't have to, I just found out that I don't like killing dragons after all…"

Stoick's booming voice towered over the child's small, awkward one, ignoring the important things his kid was trying to say, "Hiccup, training starts the day after tomorrow."

"But dad—"

"No buts, get ready." With that the chief left an awkward Gobber and Hiccup to talk.

"Sorry, that was my fault," Gobber claimed guiltily. The blacksmith's apprentice looked at him with pitiful eyes and shrugged it off saying it wasn't a big deal.

Hiccup's teacher walked away and the boy finally realized what trouble he was dealing with. He was going to fight _dragons,_ the one being he has no heart to harm. A sigh was released from his lips and he began the pleasant action of banging his head against his door.

Walking into the cove was bringing back… bad memories.

Shifting nervously Hiccup stared around with shining emerald eyes just waiting for a giant monster to jump on him. He grasped his dagger a little tighter at the thought. The cove seemed very… innocent and safe…

A dark laugh left his mouth before he even understood what he was doing. ' _Innocent'_ and _'safe'_ should not describe this… place. This was practically suicide but for some reason…

Hiccup felt like he was doing what he needed to do. While pondering these new thoughts a sudden screech interrupted him. Looking up he saw a black dart racing around the cove. It quickly accelerated and landed on the edge of the cove wall. It scratched desperately at the ground trying to lift its body upon the land. Just when it seemed close, the creature fell and gave a sorrowful howl.

Confused, Hiccup pulled out a book he brought with himself this time. He sketched down a drawing of the nervous and anxious dragon before contemplating out loud, "Why don't you just… Fly away?"

His question was answered immediately as he noticed the tail fin of the night fury. There was a missing fin. The boy frowned while he rubbed away the tail fin on his drawing. Following that frown was a look of determination. He would help this animal that he had hurt and trapped. He would do something about this.

Hiccup rushed to the blacksmith's and ran inside. He laid down his blueprints he had spent all night and day working on. He hastily started his work, heating, hammering, and repeat. In the middle of his heated work he stopped. He wasn't that tired since he did this work all the time but he did want to make sure he wasn't messing anything up.

Hiccup grabbed his blueprints and looked very carefully at the details and notes written alongside the drawing. It was a prosthetic tail fin for the one and only night fury that haunted Berk. But now… Hiccup wasn't too sure about that anymore.

It seemed like the 'monster' would've killed him in its last encounter. But it didn't. And Hiccup wanted to know exactly why that was.


End file.
